Video images are often compressed for storage and/or transmission over computer networks. The images must be decompressed before the images can be viewed or analyzed. The process of compressing and decompressing images can introduce undesirable artifacts, such as blocks or banding, in the decompressed image. Efforts to reduce blocks or banding in decompressed images rely on analysis of the noise produced during compression, communicating an estimate of the compression noise to the decompressor, and using the estimate to perform decompression and reduce the undesirable artifacts. While such methods may be effective, they require additional computation during image compression and are thus not suitable for scalable deployment, especially since standardized image compression algorithms, such as H.264 are widely deployed and would require modification to support communication of compression noise from the compressor to the decompressor.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for performing image reconstruction without requiring an estimate of actual compression noise to be obtained from the image compressor.